Megara's Soul
by GabyGabri
Summary: When Megara's love is dying, what will she do to try and save him? Will her decision save him or ultimately send her to her death?


___Author's note: So, I was looking through movies to watch and I stumbled upon my Disney collection. Feeling like I was in a Hercules mood, I popped in the VHS and enjoyed. I'd forgotten how much I loved the movie, that I thought I should write a small story about it in honor of my childhood. So, bare with me if it seems stupid and childish, but I just felt inspired. (Plus, my six-year-old sister really wanted me to post this because she loved the story.)_

_**Megara's Soul**_

_Before Megara met Hercules, her heart belonged to another. His name was Adonis, and Meg was deeply in love with him, and would do anything for him. Even risk her own soul..._

She saw it happen.

She saw the sword plunge deep into Adonis' stomach, she saw his beautiful face contort in anguish from the pain. She saw the man holding the sword grin with a sick sense of pleasure. She watched in horror as Adonis' eyes rolled back, and his body crumple to the floor.

A moment of terror gripped her heart tightly, squeezing it until she could feel nothing else but her pain. She had never expected this to happen...not ot the man she loves...

She didn't even know how it happened, she just returned from the ladies _tualetta_ and from afar saw that Adonis had engaged in a argument with another man. She thought then, why does he always get into fights? And then the man pulled out the sword.

"Adonis!" She screamed.

The man looked over at her, smirked, then quickly ran away.

Adonis crumpled to the floor, the knife still in his body. She ran to him, and threw herself on the floor beside him. The sword stuck out of his stomach, she stared at it for a moment, wide-eyed, in total shock. It was when she glanced at her Love's face when she started to panic.

"Adonis, it'll be allright I promise-you'll be okay-HELP! PLEASE HELP THERES BEEN A MURDER!" She shouted as a crowd quickly began to form around them. She hoped that someone sent for a doctor.

She turned her eyes back to Adonis' face, and without thinking placed her hands on his body. She felt a warm, sticky substance ooze between her fingers. She with drew her hand from his body and looked at down at them. Her palms were dripping with his blood. Her breathing quickened and a few sobs started to escape her.

"What..." she heard him whisper.

Her head snapped back to him, her eyes streaming with tears, "Adonis..."

She saw his gorgeous blue eyes roll back into his head, and he suddenly went limp.

"No, no, no, NO! Adonis-please, ADONIS!" she screamed in vain, "You'll be okay. You'll live-you will live. I'll make sure of it-you can't die...I love you-please...I promise. I promise you will be okay."

* * *

Hours later, Meg sat on the stairs, in front of a large Grecian building between two tall pearly white pillars.

Her beautiful blue dress she had been wearing was crusted and stained with somewhat dried blood, though her hands hand been washed clean from the crimson substance, she could still see some remained under her nails.

Her purple eyes were vacant, a void of emotion. She stared blankly at the stairs in front of her, her mind thinking of nothing but the images of Adonis' face and the sword that had stuck out of his body.

It seemed like eternity before someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Meg-Megara is it?"

She whipped her head around to the man who had tapped her on the shoulder. She immediately recognized him as the doctor.

"Yes. Whats happened? Is Adonis okay?" She asked quickly.

The doctor grimaced, "I'm afraid-he's dying."

"Dying?" Meg barely whispered.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm afraid he's in the God's hands now. I would advise for you to go to the temple of the Gods and pray for his life, it might make a difference."

She did not answer him, but shrugged his hand off his shoulder and turned away from him, feeling the rush of hot tears spill over.

It was over, her life was over. If Adonis could not live then what was the point of living herself? She loved him so much-more than she had every loved anything in this world. She could not see herself going on without him, she just loved him too much. He was dying...dying...She was dying inside just knowing that he might not be apart of her life anymore.

The doctor had suggested she pray to the Gods...she scoffed through her pouring tears. Since when could the gods do anything right? Since when to they care? If the God's cared about Meg or anyone in her life then why did her parents abandon her? Why should the Gods care? Why should she pray to them if they would not care to save her love from death? Besides, not all the Gods could control death-only one could do that-

Meg's mind stopped at that thought.

Only one God in particular could control death.

In that instant, she knew what she had to do.

She had a promise to keep.

* * *

Meg ran through the town, knowing she looked insane wearing her still blood-stained dress, her hair looking disaterous and frizzed with stress. Behind her, the glowing red sunset was a crimson color, practically matching the stains on her dress.

A determined look was set on her face, her fists rolled tightly. Her mind was set on one thing-and one thing only.

She would save him-she would save her love-no matter what it took to do so.

Getting to the place she wanted, she pushed aggressively against the brown door. The door slammed open against the wall. The one man inside turned abruptly to the loud noise.

"H-How can I help you miss?" He asked obviously disturbed by her appearance.

She lunged her upper body over the counter, slamming her palms down on it, "Tell me where the temple of Hades is."

The man hesitated before asking, "Are you sure miss? I mean, most people never visit the temple-its considered bad luck and no one really like to pray to Hades-"

"Tell me." she urgetly insisted.

"Well, miss, I don't really think a lady such as yourself should be going up there alone. It could be dangerous-its abandoned-"

Meg reached across the counter and grabbed two fist fulls of the man's white toga.

"Just shut up and tell me where it is!" she demanded.

"Across the River Ame and atop the hill of Morte." He answered quickly, fightened of what might happen if he didn't tell her.

"I'll buy a map." She said, letting go of him, and sliding three silver coins onto the counter.

The man behind the counter hurriedly slid her a map, snatching the money in his hand and staring at her like she was insane.

"Thanks for the help." she said and turned immediately to the door. Once outside the door, she glanced at the map, locating where she was and how far she was from her goal. She had a long journey ahead of her, and not much time to get there.

She broke into a run, spriting as fast as she could tward the sun's setting crimson glow.

* * *

When she crossed the river, it started to rain down on her, first a slight drizzle, then turned into the full blast rain that poured down on her with hard stings.

_Zeus damned me already,_ Meg thought as she looked to the sky, the rain pounding down on her face.

She ran as fast as she could up the hill, where no trodden path could be seen leading up to the temple. The temple loomed overhead, its tall pillars a gray colour in the cloudy sky.

When she reached the top of the hill, she face a large, black door-the entrance to the Temple of Hades.

She pushed open the door, rather hesitantly, and took two, slow steps inside. Just as she crossed the threshold, she suddenly felt a shiver travel up her spine. She was thinking this may have not been such a good idea after all.

Shaking that thought, she focused on Adonis' face in her mind's eye. This was for him-for her true love. Keeping his face embedded in her thoughts, she walked into the temple, a new confidence and determination set in her entire body. She would do this, and he would live.

When she reached the center of the temple, she faced the rather small-sized statue of Hades. Taking one look around the dark room, she then took a deep breath.

"Hades, God of death, answer my prayer!" She spoke aloud to into the darkness. Her voice echoed off the walls. She waited a while.

Nothing.

Suddenly, she thought she could hear a small suppressed chuckle.

"Is that you?" She spoke again.

No one replied to her, but she had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her. Now she could feel a sense on urgency. It was as if her chest was constricted with anxiety, not knowing how much time she had to save Adonis before he was gone forever...before she was too late to save him...

"Hades!"

No reply. The feeling was growing worse.

"HADES I SUMMON YOU!" She screamed.

"Alright-alright I hear you babe, no need to be so feisty!" His voice came from behind her.

She jumped in surprise, and looked at the God of the Dead, taking a few steps back.

"Hades." She said, standing before the Lord of the Dead, and she felt no fear.

"They one and only, darlin'" he winked at her, "Whats your name baby?"

"Megara." She answered curtly, "but you can call me Meg."

"Meg..." he drew out her name slightly, a sly tone to his voice, "So whats such a fine lady like yourself doing in a temple like mine, Meg? Not like I don't enjoy seeing someone in my temple, I think its been thirty years since someone-"

"Look, I need to ask you something." Meg cut abruptly through his rambling.

"Why sure, beautiful, ask away!"

"I need you to spare my boyfriend's life."

Hades raised a black eyebrow, "Ooh, its one of those now is it?"

"What?"

"Never mind, babe. Now, you want me to save your boyfriend from death-?"

"Yes."

"And why would you want me to do that?" the God of the underworld asked, now smoothing his blue-flamed head in a bored way.

"I love him."

After her reply, Hades burst out in laughter.

Meg sighed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her in annoyance. His chilling laughs sent echos throughout the temple, and gave larger power to the volume of its sound. Once his laughter had subsided, Meg spoke.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah-yeah, sorry babe, couldn't help myself. That was just too good. But anyways...what were you saying?"

"Look, I need you to save Adonis' life, or else he's going to die."

"Yeah, yeah I got the concept. But Meg, sweetheart, I'm failing to see what I get out of this little arrangement."

Meg was taken off guard for a moment, she hadn't thought of how she would pay Hades for her request.

"What do you want?"

Hades had a cruel smile playing on his face, what are you willing to do?

"I'll do anything." she answered immediately.

A moment's pause passed between the two as they just stared at each other.

"Anyyything, huh?" His fiery eyes widened and travelled up and down her body.

Her eyes narrowed, "Watch it, buddy."

Hades only laughed again, and ignored her comment.

"And why would you do anything for this guy?" he asked slyly.

Meg averted her eyes from the God, looking at the ground, her mind far distant from her physical being. Her mind was on Adonis, her love, the one who was dying by the minute in the hospital...her love she could save. When she finally spoke her voice was a soft, emotional whisper.

"Sometimes you do crazy things for the people you love."

He chuckled again, and once he had indulged himself enough, he floated over to her, placing his hands on her slender shoulders, "Alright babe, I'm convinced. So, about this deal...we have to think of a way you can repay me."

"I'll do anything." she repeated.

Hades tapped his fingers together in anticipation, his yellow eyes mischievous.

"Hows about you give me your soul?"

Meg placed a hand over her heart as if she were protecting her soul from him. As if he might take it in that exact second.

"My...soul?"

Hades nodded sinisterly.

"You give me your soul, and I'll save his life."

"His life will defiantly be spared?" Meg reassured herself.

"Guaranteed, sweetheart." Hades flashed her a sharp-toothed smile, "Now, babe, all I need is a shake of the hand and the deal is sealed."

He thrust his grayish-blue hand into the space between them, "Deal?"

She stepped forward, his hand waving right in front of her, and she slowly moved her hand slightly toward his. She was about to put her hand in hers, but she hesitated. She took a moment to stop and consider this. Her soul? Was that really important while she lived anyway? What did Hades owning her soul imply? And what would we do with her soul? Was this a trick? Her mind raced with questions she wanted to ask. Her vibrant purple eyes gleamed, darting around confused.

"Tik Tock Tik Tock Meg, my sweet. Adonis' time is running out!"

Her eyes widened and her body froze up, her mind flew into panic. Her heart pounded in her chest, and lodged itself into her throat, she couldn't control herself. All she could think about was that Adonis was running out of time. Then, without even thinking, with her mind still whirling, she thrust her hand into his.

"Tik Tock Tik Tock Tiktocktiktocktik-"

"Deal!"

The moment she clasped her hand around his, a golden glow started to emanate from their joined palms.

Meg gasped as she felt something inside her body slightly change. It was as if some energy was transferred from her hand to Hades'. Suddenly, a feeling of containment started to fill her body. It was as if chains started to wrap around her wrists and feet, and bound her entire body, like those of a slave.

Once the glow had disappeared, the feeling of being bound was instantly lifted. She quickly jerked her hand out of his, feeling very strange. She grasped her wrist, looking down confusedly at her palm. She looked back up at Hades, with wide, purple eyes.

Hades' had a crooked grin that stretched nearly to his ears. His yellow eyes were hinted with a smug look plastered on his grayish-blue features. Something about his expression disturbed Meg.

"Is he alive?" she asked, her voice somewhat shaky.

"A deal's a deal honey. His life is spared."

"Thank you." She said in an ungracious tone, and began to walk towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sweetheart," Hades suddenly appeared in front of her in a plume of black smoke, "We got some things to discuss. Some fine print you didn't quite read over-"

"Like what? You got your deal, I gave you my soul-now let me go see Adonis!" She retorted.

"Hold up, honey I don't think you quite got the concept of me _owning _your soul-"

"Get. out. of my way." she said aggressively, her purple eyes burning.

Hades held his hands up, admitting defeat, "Fine, fine _princess_."

He moved out of the way, dramatically throwing out his hands before him to present to her the way out. She gave him a passing glare, heading to the temple doors.

"I'll be seein' ya soon Meg, baby." he called after her.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Yeah right."

Meg pushed open the door, and was on her way to see the man she just sacrificed her soul for, the man she loved.

Once she left, Hades watched her leave from afar.

"This isn't over, Meg-baby I'm keeping my eye on you. You belong to me now."


End file.
